The present invention relates to a backup system, a backup method, a backup program, a restore system, a restore method, a restore program, a migration system, a migration method, and a recording medium on which the backup program or the restore program is recorded. Particularly, the present invention relates to a backup system, a backup method, a backup program, a restore system, a restore method, a restore program, a migration system, a migration method, and a recording medium on which the backup program or the restore program is recorded, wherein if an information processing device included in an information system is replaced, for example, data stored in the information processing device can be quickly migrated to a new information processing device.
In a conventional information system provided in an enterprise or the like, when an information processing device such as a personal computer is replaced, an operation staff member of an information system managing department visits a place where the information processing device is installed, and migrates data such as files and preferences stored in the information processing device to a new information processing device (see Non-Patent Document 1).
[Non-Patent Document 1]
IBM Japan, “PC Migration Service” [online] [retrieved on May 28, 2003], Internet http://www-6.ibm.com/jp/pc/service/migration
If the operation described above is performed to replace the information processing device, the management cost of the information system increases considerably. Furthermore, during the replacement of the information processing device, the operation staff member must perform the operation by occupying the information processing device to be replaced so that a user of the information processing device cannot use this information processing device during the migration, which leads to lowering of user's operational efficiency.